marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogun (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Alignment = Good | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 670 lbs | Eyes = Gray | Eyes2 = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Black Mustache | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer/Warrior of Asgard, former bodyguard | Education = Trained Warrior | Origin = Unnamed Land conquered by Mogul of the Mystic Mountain | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #119 | HistoryText = Hogun was an Asgardian warrior and member of the Warriors Three and an ally to Thor ever since the thunder god's youth. Unlike most Asgardians, he is not an Aesir, but stems from a land conquered long ago by Mogul of the Mystic Mountain. He was a very quiet man, combined however with a flaring temper. Ragnarok Hogun was one of the first victims to die. But with the rest of the Warriors Three, he was resurrected from one of three African guards by Thor. | Powers = Hogun possesses various superhuman attributes common to all Asgardians. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Hogun is superhumanly strong. His strength is somewhat greater than the average male Asgardian and he can lift about 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: Hogun can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Superhuman agility: Superhuman Stamina: Hogun's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him, which is about average for an Asgardian. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Hogun's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human being. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Hogun's superhuman strength and his weight. Superhuman Durability: Hogun's body is much harder and more resistant to injury than the body of a human. Hogun can withstand powerful impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining injury. Extended Longevity: Like all other Asgardians, Hogun ages at an extremely slow pace compared to humans, though he isn't immortal in the same sense as some other god pantheons. Nonetheless, he is still immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, like all Asgardians, he isn't physically invulnerable. If injured, his body can rapidly repair damaged tissue with much greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Like the vast majority of Asgardians, however, Hogun can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. | Abilities = Hogun is an excellent hand to hand combatant and horseman. He is also an expert in all forms of Asgardian weaponry, particularly the mace. | Strength = Class 50 ; Hogun can press lift 35 tonsOHOTMU:Master edition#18OHOTMU:Thor & Hercules - Encyclopedia Mythologica . | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hridgandr , his mace. Various weaponry common to Asgard such as swords, shields, and maces. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Fear Itself